Underworld Hazard
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: Pequel to Final Hazard...This is the journey of Kikyo, aNd her desire for power. Sorry 'bout bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 1: Destiny awaits

* * *

A black lake. Something that would scare just about anybody. Those who wished to swim in it, either looked for death, or for a portal to the underworld. Only those with purification powers could enter into the underworld successfully. Though history has no way of showing anybody doing so. 

Until now………………………….. 

A powerful priestess, named Kikyo, looked into the black lake. She knew what she had to do. With her, was her old friend. A silver haired, dog hanyou named Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kikyo. Why do you wish to do such an awful thing? You don't need to go back to hell. We used the Shikon Jewel to give you a new soul.

Kikyo'' raven black hair began to get tossed in the wind. She took off her pink ribbon that tied her hair up. Her hair was free. She sighed, as she dropped the ribbon at her feet. 

Kikyo: Naraku has been trying to kill me. You did save me before, when I almost died again. I am still powerful, but I sort of miss………….being immortal. I guess it's one of those more…….human emotions that I want to feel. Yes………….Greed. I seek power.

Inuyasha: Power? Why so? You don't really need it.

Kikyo: It's wanting. I'm tired of being a 'Good girl'. I know Kagome has had enough of being one for the most part. She mated you. Something which I desired…………when you were a human. But my greed has cost me to much. My life, and you. 

Inuyasha: That's exactly why you shouldn't go. It isn't worth risking your new soul over.

Kikyo: I'm sorry, but it is. I'm not going to die. I''m not going to sell my new soul either. No………………I have to become what I despise. What most people do despise. Yet some, still follow that power. I must become the next devil.

Inuyasha:……………………? 

Kikyo: The power I shall gain will be the immortality I desire. I've also kept to a personal belief. The only reason why hell is so bad, is because people believe it is. Along with that, the devil is a horrible man. He loves to inflict torture. He is merely a demon. Like all demons, he can be killed. And…………anyone who does kill him, becomes the devil, and is immortal to old age and sickness. Death still lurks for the devil.

Inuyasha: You've already made up your mind for this. If you were either Kagome or my son, Cain, I would stop you. But our relationship isn't like it was. I can't stop you. You've become what most women desire to become. Independent. I don't want you to go. But if you must…………………….then good luck.

Kikyo: Thank you for understanding. My destiny awaits.

Kikyo then began to descend into the water. Her miko powers purified the lake, and showed her the portal to the underworld. She then fully submerged herself, and began to swim into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 2: Hunt for darkness

* * *

Kikyo had done it. She had managed to get into the underworld. It was like everything like she remembered. Dark, fiery, and full of horror. It revolted her to no end when she saw all the pain and suffering here, when a lot of those people were innocent.

A lot of zombies tried to grab her from beneath the ground, but they were destroyed once even coming close to Kikyo. They were purified. Kikyo then began to walk.

Kikyo: The sooner I get this done and over with, the better. I won't stand to Let Inuyasha die at the hands of Naraku. He's caused enough pain as it is.

Two ogres heard what she said. So then came running up to her. They both bowed down to Kikyo.

Kikyo: Goz, Mez. No need for this. Get up.

Goz: Yes Lady Kikyo.

Both ogres got up. Kikyo smiled a very rare smile.

Kikyo: I have at last managed to gain my own soul. I am now, once again, part of the living.

Mez: Ooo………….this is good. Our boss has cut our wages down to bare minimum.

Kikyo: Then lead me to him. It's time I took over the underworld.

Goz: Yeah. We'll try to set up a meeting. He's busy. But that won't stop you.

Mez: In the meantime, get stronger.

Goz and Mez left. That is when Kikyo noticed a giant pedestal in the distance. She was drawn to it.

Oh it didn't take long for her to reach it. However, she was clearly exhausted. She had to have walked for over 2 hours when she got there. In fact, she collapsed half way up the hill.

When she got up, she felt great. It was time for her to head to the top of the hill.

It was no illusion. The top of the hill she climbed had a pedestal on it, with a sword planted in it. Kikyo smiled.

It was a straight blade, with a strange handle. It had a black orb attached to the end of it. Kikyo felt an overwhelming desire to take that sword.

But as she reached for it……………………. 

: DON'T touch that sword


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any animeis involved in this fanfic

Underworld Hazard chapter 3: New Alliance

* * *

: Don't touch that sword.

Kikyo: Huh?

: That sword is evil. A priestess like yourself shouldn't be even near Sougan.

At that, a demon, who looked a lot like Inuyasha, but with a crescent moon on his forehead, and armour, walked up.

Kikyo: Who are you?

: My name is Inutashio.

Kikyo: The great dog general. We meet at last.

Inutashio: I agree. I've heard many great things about the demons you've slain protecting he Shikon no tama. When I heard you were dead, I went to seek you out. But it's been over 50 years since then. Rumors had it, you vanished.

Kikyo: I did. I was amongst the living dead for a while. Thanks to the power of the Shikon no tama, I was able to have my own soul back. But alas, I've returned to hell. For more personal reasons this time.

Inutashio: I say it is foolish to kill yourself just to return to hell.

Kikyo: Who said I was dead in the first place?

Inutashio was puzzled. For once, he didn't understand.

Kikyo: Have you ever heard of the legend of black hell's lake?

Inutashio: I have. You must have been able to get tot he bottom, and get to here.

Kikyo: Correct. Tell me...why can't I touch this sword?

Inutashio: I can't allow anyone to touch Sougan. It's pure evil. Not only will those who it kill become part of the undead, but it controls the user, if they aren't strong enough. And that sword wants nothing more then pure destruction. I just can't allow that to happen again.

Kikyo: Again?

Inutashio: My son, Inuyasha was forced to wield it some 2-3 years ago. It controlled him, even though he fought back with everything he had. Eventually, the wielder switched to somebody I killed. But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha managed to defeat it, sending it to hell. I placed it in that pedestal, and guarded it ever since.

Kikyo: I see. But maybe, I am strong enough to wield it.

Inutashio: You sure?

Kikyo: I am much stronger then I was in my first life. My powers are at least double from my original extent.

Inutashio: Personally, I am surprised that you haven't tried to get past me yet. This sword does try to attract everybody. Let me see your powers.

Inutashio walked up to Kikyo a bit more, and he placed one of his hands on Kikyo's head. He felt a great amount of pain. He was being purified, and very fast. He felt her holy powers try to rip him apart. He immediately got away. Almost cowering in fear.

Inutashio: That...is powerful. Maybe you are the one destined to have sougan, and not succumb to it's demonic powers..

Inutashio stepped aside. Kikyo then walked forward. Despite having an almost sulking face, she was feeling good at the moment.

Kikyo: Intashio...Sir. Thank you. Before I take this sword, I must tell you why I need a powerful weapon. I need the powers of the Devil, in order to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku.

Inutashio: Hmmmmmm. I don't know of anyone who has been able to successfully defeat him. It's almost impossible.

Kikyo: True, but it's mostly been men who have tried. However, I'm not dead, nor am I am male. That's two advantages to me. I can't be controlled by him, and I might be able to use what I've got to help me out.

Inutashio: Normally, I would be appalled at such a thing. But if you are seeking power to create a balance in hell, then I don't see anything wrong. However...should you pull out Sougan, I need to properly train you.

Kikyo: Sounds good, my friend.

Kikyo walked up to the sword. She was slightly scared. But she then calmed down, and gathered her wit. She grabbed it. The second she touched that demonic sword, it began to try to eat away at her self control. But she wouldn't give up.

Inutashio: This may take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 4: Claiming of the dark sword

* * *

Kikyo felt the darkness take over here. But she refused to give in. It was very painful.

Sougan: Give in. It's what you want.

Kikyo: Never. I will ne...ver give into the...darkness.

At that, Inutashio left where he was. He jumped off of the hill, as he felt it shake greatly from this massive battle of light and dark.

He looked at it from a distance. The hill was falling apart. It was going to collapse any second. Bolt of holy lightning and evil lightning burst from the mountain, shocking and badly hurting any poor soul near it. Inutashio looked on in concern.

With Kikyo...

She almost felt her grip weakening. She felt horrible.

Sougan: Yes. Give in. You have to, in order to survive.

Kikyo: Never. I will purify you. I will SURVIVE!

Kikyo then focussed the rest of her energy into her strength. She felt the ground crumble beneath her feet. Her eyes glowed a very light pink, and he hair wildly spiked up. Sougan struggled back, but couldn't keep up. It was then that the gorund exploded, and was a huge pile of rubble.

Inutashio: No. This isn't possible. She is stronger then that.

Inutashio rushed up to the rubble, and began to dig away at it. But he knew it was hopeless.

Inutashio: FUCK! I warned her. She shouldn't have pursued getting Sougan.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled a bit beneath him. He was now on alert. He jumped when a sudden burst had happened.

Out of this new explosion, was Kikyo, proudly holding Sougan over her head. Now control vines were wrapped around her. She had total control of Sougan. Inutashio smiled a very rare smile.

Inutashio: You did it. Now, you have a powerful ally when it comes to defeating Lucifer.

Kikyo: Yes. I can feel it. But I'm spent. I've had enough for today.

Inutashio: Your training will begin tomorrow. Don't expect me to be easy on you. In fact, because of your goal, I have to be more strict, to help you become very strong. Understand!

Kikyo: I understand sir.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 5: Daydreaming the future

* * *

Kikyo was clearly exhausted from her training. It had been weeks since she started it. She was now an expert sword wielder. But clearly, she needed some rest. So she sat down for some rest.

-DAYDREAM-

: What Feran the tormentor did to you mom, was unforgivable. I can't allow you to live like this.

A tall teenager, all clad in black stood there. He was clearly taller then Kikyo.

Kikyo: I understand, my son. But I want you to understand. Despite the powers you have…………you might be over your head on this one. Immortal or not, you may not win, Vega. 

Vega: Anything is possible. And do you think that for one second, that I'm going to allow HIM to cause further damage? Hell no. I will slay him. Rape is the most unforgivable sin, even to the devil. I will not have you dwell on this. Even if I can''t beat him, remember this. As long as me, dad, and Alucard are here, you have nothing to worry about. Feran won't touch you. You did a lot to protect me like a mother would, despite me nearly killing you. Let me return the favour, by protecting you.

Kikyo: You're right. You're going to be a father soon. Just promise me that you will be a good one.

Vega: I promise

-END DAYDREAM-

Kikyo: Huh? Who was that I saw?

Inutashio: Get UP! You still have training to do.

Kikyo: I can't yet sir. I had a weird vision. 

Inutashio: A vision? You aren't done here yet. You have to try the Dragon twister.

Kikyo looked at Inutashio fiercely. She got up, and pointed Sougan right at his throat.

Kikyo (angry): You want destruction? I'LL GIVE YOU DESTRUCTION! 

Kikyo pointed her sword in another direction, and focused all her power into the sword.

Kikyo: DRAGON TWISTER!

The power of the dragon twister was seen. Once again, it caused a great deal of destruction in its path. 

Kikyo: I'm ready. The devil is mine. If that vision I just had was true, then I will be then next devil.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 6: Into the Devil's palace

* * *

Kikyo began to head up to the devil palace. It was there, that she would meet the devil himself, Lucifer. She climbed up the pyramid stairs, to see what was up at the top. With a new bow, and Sougan, she was ready.

It didn't take long for Kikyo to get up to the top. She was met with some resistance from some guards. But she simply shot them off the mountain. She wasn't going to be stopped today.

Lucifer then clapped. Kikyo turned around.

Lucifer: Well done priestess. All those who challenge me must beat my guards. Come on in. You're my guest for the night.

Lucifer was a large demon, with massive horns, and blood skin. He showed Kikyo around the palace for a few minutes. Soon after that, the two had supper.

Kikyo: Is this what goes on for every challenger?

Lucifer: Yes. They deserve a good meal and good nights sleep before I dispose of them. though I do say so myself...you are quite captivating.

Kikyo: Thanks...I guess.

Lucifer: I am almost tempted to ask you to be my queen. But I'm sure that's not what you are here for.

Kikyo: My my, you are a lot better then you look. Be warned though, I am not all that I seem to appear.

Lucifer: Maybe. I've always found the dishonest to be trustworth. Because you know that you can't count on them for nothing. Honest people, you can, and they screw up when you least expect it.

Kikyo: I agree with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 7: Behind closed doors

* * *

While Kikyo paced around in a guest bedroom, she began to develop a plan. She saw the rather...provocative clothing that was scattered in the room. She picked out the least revealing, being uncomfortable in such clothing.

Kikyo (thoughts): I have to become the devil. I will do it, no matter what the cost. When he least expects it, he will get what is coming to him. He will die by my hand, and my sword.

Kikyo finished putting on the last bit, which was a stocking. She then grabbed her clothes, and put them over top of the clothes she put on. She looked into one of the mirrors. She was very nervous.

Kikyo: You can do this. It isn't as bad as it seems to be. You will make it through. You've been killed by Naraku...twice. This should be easy for you. But it isn't. Murdered twice by that foul demon. The second time, I almost didn't come back alive.

Kikyo sighed. She knew she was lucky. She had to once again thank Inuyasha for a lot of things.

Kikyo: He gave up two things. It was a brutal battle, I heard. They almost didn't get out. But they managed to get the entire jewel. I'll bet Inuyasha felt he had to use the wish to become a complete demon. But he said that he had to give up a part of his soul to resurrect me from nothing. I had to be resurrected, by him letting the part of him that loved me, go. It re-created me. I am lucky to have all my powers back, and then some. I won't let you down Inuyasha.

Kikyo then exited the room. She was till nervous as hell...despite being in hell.

She walked through the dark corridors, until she found the top floor. Lucifer's living quarters.

Sh was nervous for only a few seconds, before knocking on the door.

Lucifer: It's open. Come in Kikyo.

Kikyo was a bit surprised. The only reason why she wasn't so surprised, is because she knew Lucifer had a lot of power. Even to see through walls. So Kikyo did enter.

Lucifer: I thought you weren't going to fight me until tomorrow. What's the deal?

Kikyo smirked at that.

Kikyo (seductive tone): Who said anything about fighting?

Kikyo then took off her dressrobes, and stood there in her entire beauty, as Lucifer gawked at her. She was standing in front of the devil, with almost nothing on.

Lucifer: Don't say this often, but thank you god.

He got up, and walked over to Kikyo. He grabbed her wrist, and smiled. He then pulled her in closer, before kissing her.

That is when Kikyo struck.

She lunged her free hand at Lucifer's neck, and it badly shocked him. The kiss was broken, and his face showed pure agony. Kikyo let go, but still continued to shock him.

Kikyo: Foolish demon. You forget. My powers have increased due to being brought back to life with the Shikon Jewel. You are indeed strong, but not smart. You see, I'm purifying you. It will take you at least a week to regain your strength, but it won't happen. You're MINE!

Kikyo smirked at the damage she had done. Lucifer had passed out at that point. Kikyo got dressed again, and left the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 8: Priestess VS Devil

* * *

Lucifer burst through many of the dors, trashing parts of the palace while he was at it. He then decided to go the to courtyard, to See if Kikyo was there. To his surprise, she wasn't

Lucifer: Enough games, wench. Come out and play. I know you're here.

He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He saw the Sougan sticking out of his right shoulder.

Lucifer (in immense pain): Shit!

Kikyo then walked up behind him, and took back the Sougan. She then jumped over him, and pointed her sword at Lucifer.

Kikyo: I've weakened you enough as it is already. Do yourself a favor, and give me the staus of the devil.

Lucifer: I can't. It can only be done, if the devil has any offsprings

kikyo: Damn. Well, it makes no difference in the end.

Lucifer then used his left claw, to shred Kikyo's top. She still had the underclothes on from earlier, much to her liking. But she also bled a bit. She then was knocked down, from a punch to the face. He right eye began to swell.

Lucifer: Not so tough

Lucifer then shot down some flame burst, but Kikyo rolled out of the way, before getting to her feet. Because her right eye was now bruised, she was one eye blinded. But that didn't stop her.

Lucifer: Damn you wench. I've lost most of my powers. Smart you are, for purifying me the way you did. I HATE YOU!

Kikyo: The feeling's mutual.

Kikyo then ran up to him, and sliced off his right arm. He screamed in pain. The arm turned to dust.

Lucifer: Is this really the end?

Kikyo: I thought that even purified, that you would have a good chance at actually defeating me. But I was wrong. Time to die. DRAGON TWISTER!

Kikyo shot her most powerful attack straight at Lucifer. It drilled him right through the walls, leaving him in a bloody pile against one wall. But Kikyo saw into his eyes. He was still alive.

Kikyo: Shit. This isn't how it was supposed to happen.

Kikyo then noticed a spear. She smiled. She took out her bow, and grabbed the spear.

Lucifer began to rise up. It was at that moment, that Kikyo shot the spear, which was now flowing with holy powers, right to the head. It struck him, and vaporized his head. He was dead, as a loud thud was heard. Kikyo then noticed another demon. But it clapped it's hands. This demon, was sort of on the chubby side.

: Well done Kikyo. You have eared the right to be the devil.

Kikyo: Who are you?

: My name is Jimmy. I am the one who serves all devils. Furthermore, I know the ritual that has to be done, in order to become the devil.

Kikyo: Then start it. Please.

Jimmy began to chant something, ad a bunch of red markings flew out of Lucifer's body, then merged with Kikyo's. Lucifer's body evaporated, but Kikyo underwent a transformation.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 9: Transformation

* * *

Kikyo began to slowly, and agonizingly, feel like she was on fire. Her insides burned up. She could feel her humanity being stripped away. Even both times when she died, she never felt pain like this.

She let out a fierce scream. Her vision blurred. The marking that had tattooed themselves onto her body, each had blood dripping from them. Suddenly, Kikyo collapsed. All the pain, was numbed.

She would wake up only a few hours later. Her vision came back to her.

Kikyo: Am I dead?

Jimmy: Thankfully no. You just had to survive the transformation. It's much easier for a demon to become devil, because they are already demon. Your human blood had to be completely stripped away, and replaced with devil's blood.

Kikyo got up. She felt the blood that had ushered out of her, all over her body. That is when she realize, she had no clothes on. And yet...she didn't feel bad about it at all.

Jimmy: You uhhh...will have to be cleaned up ma'am.

Kikyo: Of course. Tell me Jimmy... Will I still feel emotions, like a human?

Jimmy: For sure. You were born a human. You might be 100 devil now, but what you must realize, is that there are some aspects about you, that will never change. Which is why, you're the perfect candidate. Hopefully, when the time is right, you'll have kids of your own. Then you won't have to worry about somebody after 500 years to kill you.

Kikyo: 500 years?

Jimmy: Oh yeah. It's a single Devil's term. You're immortal for exactly half a millennium, starting today.

Kikyo: that's good. The plan I have, to bring a mighty demon to hell, will require me being immortal. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been worth it.

Jimmy: Ah yes. Naraku. Lucifer said that once Naraku is dead, he'd be a perfect devil replacement.

Kikyo: Lucifer is dead. I make the rules now. UNDERSTAND!

Jimmy (flinched): Crystal clear.

Kikyo (smirking): Good.

About an hour later, Kikyo had fully looked at herself. Her eyes were now ruby red. Her hair, has some blood highlights in them. she wore a leather tube shirt, and leather shorts, which left little to the imagination. But she didn't care about it. She then looked at herself with the devil's horns attached. She knew she was the devil now. She was also ver impressed that non of the markings showed up, plus her skin was more tanned. She slipped on some knee high boots, and elbow length gloves.

Kikyo: Way ahead of my time. But I could get used to this look.

She then attached a belt, which had Sougan's sheath on it. She then threw over a cape, and walked out of her palace.

Everyone in hell was gathered they, to see the new devil. Kikyo smiled at that.

Kikyo: My felllow degenerates, murderers, demons, and sinners. Hell is under a new rule. Lucifer may have liked to torture you, but I don't. Only when needed. Just because you might be in hell, doesn't mean eternal suffering for your sins. You may enjoy yourselves. But...enjoy yourselves to much, and you will pay dearly.

Everyone cheered at that.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 10: Prophecy

* * *

A few days after Kikyo became the Devil, she had awoken from her sleep. She was having those visions again. She threw on a Robe, and went up for a walk.

Kikyo: What could this mean? Am I in danger? And WHO THE FUCK IS VEGA!

That woke up Jimmy, and a few demon guards. Kikyo noticed it.

Kikyo: Sorry.

Jimmy: It happens. Besides...there might be something you might want to see. Follow me.

Kikyo did follow Jimmy. He lead her to a crystal room, with a giant crystal ball in the middle of it. The lights dimmed.

Jimmy: This is the future room. It shows bits and pieces of the future.

The crystal ball flickered a bit, before it showed a message. It read:

_The devil is powerful._

_She must prove it, like all others before her._

_3 Tri-dimensional tournaments to be won,_

_before her time is up._

_On the night of the last tournament she wins, _

_Feran The tormentor dragon god will appear_

_and force something to the Devil, which she won't care for._

_He is after the power she wields,_

_yet cannot acquire it, and wants it so dear_

_His child is the answer, yet is not_

_For Feran will have a new enemy, in the form of her first true son._

_With a different species, the father will be_

_creating the most powerful being,_

_with destroying Feran, being his destiny_

The message then flicked off.

Kikyo: This can't be true.

Jimmy: It is. The past prophecies told in this room have all come true. I'm afraid that not even you, are safe from rape.

Kikyo: Huh?

Jimmy: I forgot. It's not overly known in the region you lived in. Rape is forced sex. Not good. At least with Lucifer gone, the females in hell can rest easier.

Kikyo: Thank you for telling me this. But still, I think Naraku is much worse. He'll do anything to kill me.

Jimmy: Well, once you kill him, you could learn the Soul Votrex.

Kikyo: Soul Vortex?

Jimmy: Yeah. It sucks out the soul of anyone. But you may also want to know Soul Bomber. That is turning the soul into a bomb afterwards, and blowing it up. Very useful

Kikyo: Sounds like it. But I'll do that when I return. I must assemble an army to defeat him.

Jimmy: Good. The dog general is waiting for you.

Kikyo: Excellent. Jimmy. You are in charge of hell until I return. I shouldn't be to long.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 11: Assembling the army

* * *

Kikyo looked proudly over her new domain. She knew that her control over it would be eternal. Already, some of the change in the underworld, were done. Everyone knew that this new dark empress, was the one to trust.

She then looked at the small army that was gathered. 8 powerful figures. Inutashio, and the band of 7.

Kikyo: Listen up. You 8 have been chosen for a very special assignment. Most of us are here because of the vile demon, Naraku. He is to be destroyed immediately. I ask of the 8 of you, to help me, and my friends that are going to be fighting him. A chance for redemption. 

Everyone agreed with her. Kikyo smiled at that. She had Sougan on hand with her.

Kikyo: I must also ask, that if you are to agree, then don't harm anyone else. Only Naraku, and his minions. ARE YOU WITH ME! 

The 8 chosen cheered, as form of agreement. Kikyo then used her newfound powers to create a portal.

Bankotsu: This is it. I don't need Shikon jewels this time.

Inutashio. Let's go. What are we waiting for?

Kikyo: Hold on a second.

Kikyo held up the Shikon no Tama, and 8 light beams emerged out of it. Reviving Inutashio and the Band of 7.

Kikyo: This binds you to me. You are alive, if you can keep it, or I decide.

The 8 of them entered into the portal. They soon emerged from the black lake.

Kikyo: Split up, and hunt down Naraku.

Everyone did leave. However, Inutashio was stopped.

Kikyo: Inutashio. Do you wish to have Sougan back?

Inutashio: No. You were destined to have it, if it can't affect you. My claws alone will do good. I will be seeking my son, Inuyasha. It's about time I meet him. 

Kikyo: Good idea. But I must hunt for Naraku's weakness. His heart.

Inutashio: That is weird. How could such a thing be possible?

Kikyo: He has a child incarnation of him. He is called Hakudoshi. Destroy him, and Naraku will be killable. I have learned of that unfortunate news some few months ago, before I came to the underworld.

Inutashio then transformed into his dog form.

Inutashio: Good luck.

Kikyo: As to you, sir.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Underworld hazard chapter 12: Hakudoshi must perish.

* * *

Due to her new powers, Kikyo was moving at demonic speeds. She loved the thrill of rushing through forests and villages. After a while, she noticed that Kagura was up in the air.

Kikyo (smiling): Perfect

She withdrew Sougan, and jumped into the air. She sliced Kagura's feather. It did hurt Kagura a bit, but not to bad. Kagura was now on the ground. 

Kagura: How dare you…….stupid wench.

Kikyo: You should give respect to the one who will be killing your master. After all, he has a personal invite from the devil.

Kikyo got into a stance, that showed she was ready to fight. Kagura got her fan out.

Kagura: You know the devil…….whoever you are. 

Hakudoshi: Kagura, let's get out of here. That's Kikyo. And she is the devil.

Kagura: WHAT! 

Kagura quickly used her dance of blades attack, only to have it stopped before the wind blades could touch Kikyo.

Kikyo: I'm going to enjoy this.

Moving at demonic speeds, Kikyo plunged Sougan through Kagura's back. Kagura dropped Hakudoshi, before dropping to the ground. Kikyo took Sougan out of her. 

Hakudoshi: You won't win Kikyo. Naraku will.

Kikyo then tried to slice Hakudoshi, but a barrier went up. Hakudoshi then tried to get out of there, by lazily floating away. He was up in the sky.

Kikyo (angry): You may have blocked my sword, but you won't survive my DRAGON TWISTER!

The sword charged up it's ultimate move. Kikyo felt her demonic powers complying with the sword. The attack, which was in the forms of dragons, launched itself at Hakudoshi.

The dragon twister hit him, and exploded. Kikyo heard a faint scream from him. She knew he was dead, because she couldn't sense his demonic aura. She had not been able to sense Demon's life auras, before becoming the devil.

Kikyo: Two down, two to go. But it will be easier to destroy Naraku.

Kiyko closed her eyes, and sensed for Inuyasha. She couldn't find him, but she did head off. She decided to go to her home village, and wait for him there.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 13: Family Re-united

* * *

Cain, the one year old son of Inuyasha and Kagome woke with a start. He had a little bit of trouble getting up, due to his young bones still developing. He had sensed an unfamiliar, but great presence near the village. When he finally got up, he tried to get his parents up. But he knew they were still asleep. Most demons are aware of a lot of things by the time they are a year old.

But Cain was psychic. By the time Cain had managed to actually stand up, Inuyasha was awake.

Inuyasha: Hey li'l buddy. What's up?

Inuyasha picked up Cain. When Cain was in Inuyasha's arms, he pointed outside. Inuyasha knew, that his son must have meant something was outside. Inuyasha took his son outside, and saw a silhouette of a tall figure.

Inuyasha: Cain, can you go back inside?

Cain shook his head.

Cain: He won't…….cause harm. 

Inuyasha: If you say so.

Cain rolled his little eyes at that. Inuyasha walked over to the figure. As the closer he got, he could look at the man more closely. It looked like a taller, two arms version of Sesshoumaru. But he was turned around. It was Inutashio. Though Inuyasha didn't know that.

Inutashio: I have waited a long time to see you, my son.

Inutashio turned around. Inuyasha was indeed surprised.

Inuyasha: F…………Father! 

Inutashio: Correct. But it would seem as if I'm not the only 'old man' around here.

Inuyasha: Oh……..yeah. About that.

Inutashio: No need to explain. If you're happy, then I'm glad.

Inuyasha: I thought…….you were dead?

Inutashio: Was. I've been resurrected for a little while. The new ruler of the underworld has allowed me to bring a powerful demon to the underworld, once and for all.

Inuyasha: Kikyo? It was successful?

Inutashio: Correct.

Later, Inutashio got to know everyone. Inuyasha was a bit surprised when he was having fun with Cain during supper.

Miroku: so, I take it that Kikyo will be able to help us.

Inutashio. Correct. Plus the band of 7.

Inuyasha: As if we need those pathetic losers. I'll kill Naraku myself. It will be easy.

Cain: Sit! 

Inuyasha's prayer beads forced him to crash into the ground. Inuyasha was a bit mad, but he tried to shake it off.

Kagome: I have to agree with Cain on this one. We all know that Naraku will be next to impossible to defeat. That is why Kikyo did what she did in the first place, to have that power to defeat him, and make sure he''s a threat to nobody.

Inuyasha finally got up. 

Inuyasha: I guess you guys are right. But my business with Naraku is beyond personal. He forced me to betray my first human friend. He stole the one thing that I wanted to use, for good causes. He''s caused to much damage. This is my world, and I will protect it. 

Inutashio: Well said, my son.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 14: ruthless aggression

* * *

Kikyo: Rinkotsu. You disappoint me. You tell me, that two members of the band of seven have been sent back to hell.

Rinkotsu: Unfortunately yes. 

Kinkotsu: Yesh.

Kikyo: Just great. You were supposed to remain alive, to find Naraku, and destroy him. But two of you go and get yourself killed? I don't accept that.

Rinkotsu: My lady, don't get overly upset. We still have our most powerful still with is. Ginkotsu and Minkotsu were weak they easier fell prey to Kanna of the mirror.

Kikyo then turned around, and slapped him hard. It was so hard, that Rinkotsu fell to the ground. She turned around, only to have Rinkotsu get up.

Rinkotsu: NOBODY MESSES WITH RINKOTSU!

Rinkotsu launched a rocket at Kikyo, but she stopped it in it's tracks, before turning back around.

Kikyo: DIE!

Kikyo shot a purity arrow right through Rinkotsu, killing him instantly. Kinkotsu, who retained his vehicle build, got going, once Kikyo got on it.

Kikyo: Never trust anyone who purposely turns their back on their comrades. Rinkotsu is known for that.

Kinkostu: Shtilll…….washn't very nice.

Kinkotsu began to move.

For a few hours, Kinkotsu moved through the country side, until they saw Kanna. Kikyo got off. She withdrew Sougan.

Kanna: I'm disappointed on what you did to my sister. But rest assured, you won't do that to me. 

Kikyo: Are you sure? Your mirror can handle so much before it breaks. So prepare yourself.

Kanna: You won't win.  
Kikyo: Kinkotsu. I suggest you get out of here. This could get ugly. 

Kinkotsu: Yesh.

Kinkotsu quickly moved out of the way. Kikyo knew that Kanna's offence was defence. But she was quite confident that Kanna won't survive when she has in store.

Kikyo withdrew Sougan, and pointed it at Kanna.

Kikyo: DRAGON TWISTER!

Kikyo fired off the attack. But Kanna managed to reflect it. She had some trouble, but she did it. Kikyo managed to move out of the way.

Kikyo: Now I know. But how am I going to shatter that mirror.

Kanna: You won't. 

Kikyo (thoughts): Think Kikyo. You're the devil now. You could probably make a bow and arrow out of thin air. But that won't do any good. Maybe it will……..Kagome said that''s how she defeated Kanna originally. It's worth a try. 

Out of nowhere, demons managed to appear. They were heading towards Kikyo. But Kinkotsu stopped it, by launching a bunch of rockets.

Kinkotsu: You defeat girl. I'll defeat demons. 

Kikyo: Thank you.

Kikyo then summoned up a bow and arrow, and fired one at Kanna's mirror.

Kanna: Crap. 

Kanna's mirror broke the second the arrow of light hit its surface. Kikyo then dissolved the bow, and withdrew Sougan again. Kikyo then jumped on Kinkotsu.

Kikyo: DRAGON TWISTER!

Kikyo's dragon twister grew to an enormous amount of power, and vaporized all of the demons and Kanna, once she had launched it.

Kikyo: Let's go. There is no time to waste


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 15: getting ready

* * *

Kinkotsu and Kikyo arrived at Kaede's village by dawn the next day. Kikyo jumped off of him, and smiled.

Kikyo: Thank you Kinkotsu. You may go and rest now. 

Kinkotsu: yes.

Kikyo entered the village. But for some strange reason, nobody liked her. It may have beem , due to the fact her appearance now resembled what the devil should look like. The horn crown, and a powerful demonic aura. Not to mention that the symbols markings still looked as if they burned. But Kikyo ignored the villagers. She went to Kaede''s hut. She entered.

Kaede: May I help you?

Kikyo smiled. She loved her little sister, even if she was now an old woman.

Kikyo: you never will change, eh Kaede?

Kaede looked at Kikyo for a minute. 

Kaede: Kikyo?

Kikyo nodded. Kaede smiled, as Kikyo sat herself down.

Kaede: I take it your journey in the underworld was successful.

Kikyo: Yes. I plan on defeating Naraku very soon.

Kikyo then sensed a bunch of precences. She got up, and walked out of the hut. It was Inuyasha and his friends. She walked up to them.

Inuyasha almost was ready to attack, but Cain stopped him.

Cain: Don't. She no evil to us. 

Inuyasha was very surprised by what his son was saying. Kikyo chuckled.

Kikyo: The kid knows more then you do Inuyasha. 

Everyone recognized that voice.

Inuyasha: Kikyo? 

Kikyo: Yup. I'm the devil now.

Kagome: Wow. That's……..good…………I guess.

Kikyo began to walk past them. She had noticed Miroku was checking her out. That is when she used her newfound powers, to lift him up, and toss him into a tree.

Sango: Let me guess……..Looked when not supposed to.

Kikyo: Yep. I'll be seeing him in hell one day. Speaking of a hell resident……. Where's Inutashio?

Inutashio then appeared from behind them. 

Inutashio: Right here.

Kikyo: Then, to summon the rest of my army. At least, what''s left of it.

Kikyo then took out the Shikon jewel, and raised it up in the air. A purity beam launched itself into he air, and lingered there for while.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 16: Kikyo's army is ready

* * *

It took only about a day for the rest of the band of 7 to arrive. When Inuyasha saw Bankotsu, he wanted to kill him. What he didn't expect, was to fight Kikyo. 

Kikyo: Don't you dare Inuyasha. You can settle your differences afterwards. He, and most of the members of the band of 7, are my army. That big guy, Rinkotsu, and Minkotsu, are dead. 

Bankotsu: Yeah man. We are here to end Naraku's life. You are going to need all the power you can get.

Jakotsu: And besides, you are WAY to cute to be killed by that slime.

Kikyo: Would you shut your face Jakotsu. Non of us are interested in a GUY calling another guy cute. It's just plain wrong.

Jakotsu: Sorry, my lady.

Kikyo rolled her eyes at that. She then sensed a powerful demon's presence. She went to look for it. She wasn''t surprised, that the demon was Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo: And what brings the apparently 'great' Sesshoumaru, to these parts? 

Jaken: Give respect. You should be lucky that you are alive, wench.

Kikyo: Stupid demon.

Kikyo raised a finger, and electrocuted Jaken, until he was knocked out.

Kikyo: I am lucky. I know what it's like to die…….twice. 

Sesshoumaru. I remember now. You were the one that Inuyasha originally fell for, and the mortal that Naraku went out of his way to kill.

Kikyo: I have a name you know. It's Kikyo. And don't you forget it.

Sesshoumaru: Waste of my time.

Kikyo, using her powers again, began to choke Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo: No demon can ever hope to gain the power I have. I am no longer a human, but a demon like you. Make that………….the devil.

She released Sesshoumaru. Everyone else was watching. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see most of the band of 7, and his father there.

Inuyasha: Rest assured Sesshoumaru, they are very real.

Seshoumaru regained his composure.

Sesshoumaru: I actually came here to warn you…………Naraku is on his way. We have a chance to strike now.

Kikyo: Any information on Naraku is good at this point. And this devil rewards those who help her.

Kikyo took out the shikon jewel, and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. A purity beam hit him. He felt a great deal of pain. But when it was all done, he had a new left arm.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 17: Naraku arrives

* * *

Days had past since Sesshoumaru arrived at the village. Everybody waited. They knew that Naraku wanted to fish them off. It was fine by them, as they all wanted to finish him. Kikyo especially.

Inuyasha: How does it feel to be a demon now?

Kikyo: It's different. Despite being a demon, I'm a lot like you now Inuyasha. We both know how human emotion works. Yet we also know of demonic powers.

Kikyo took out the Sougan. Inuyasha immediately coward at that.

Inuyasha: What are you doing with THAT!

Kikyo: Sougan is no longer a threat. It is a mere sword, which has power. A great amount of power. I have destroyed its dark power, yet its dragon twister has remained. Don't be afraid of it.

Inuyasha: Well, that does calm me down.

Kikyo then took out the shikon jewel. She held it in her palm, and smiled at the golden seal that she had put on it. Only she or Kagome could use it now.

Kikyo: Inuyasha. I haven't thanked you properly for bringing me to life. I want to do something for you. Rather…….your son.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Kikyo: His psychic powers are good, but not great. I can change that for you. How do you like the idea of your son being a half demon like yourself? 

Inuyasha: I have thought of that. But…….I don't know. I don't want him to be subjected to the cruelty I had to suffer.

Kikyo; He will suffer worse. People will think that an almost complete human is worse then a half demon. Demons will try to kill him at the first chance. It will be worse if you ask me. He's better off half.

Inuyasha: You're right. If you consider that a way of thanks, then we are even.

The jewel glowed, before launching a beam into the air. It tracked down Cain, and surrounded him. Kagome was surprised at this. She then noticed, while he was sleeping in her arms, that his demon features were becoming more prominent.  
Kagome: weird. But this light is making you…….a half demon. That is strange.

Everyone then sensed a very powerful demonic aura. They knew it was time.

Naraku had arrived


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 18: The War begins

* * *

Naraku, in his full demon form, walked up to the hillside, that surrounded the village. He knew everyone sensed it.

Kagome: I'm heading back to my time. I'm not risking Cain's well being. I'll be back.

Inuyasha: If you're going back, you should stay there. Naraku is highly dangerous. 

Kagome: No. You need me Inuyasha. What happens if you go full demon? I'm the only one who can bring you back.

Inuyasha: I don't care. The risk is to great.

Cain: SIT! 

Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thud. Cain giggled at that.

Kagome: Even he agrees with me. Let's go Cain.

Kagome then began to run towards the well. But she didn't expect Kikyo to follow her.

Kikyo: Are you sure you want to come back? 

Kagome: Yes. You might still have purity powers, but I think Naraku has surpassed the point where it can still do great damage. We're equals when it comes to purity powers. We need to work together. Besides, I have a new weapon that can be just as equally powerful as the bow and arrows.

Kikyo: Good point. You take care, and be back soon.

Kagome: I will. And don't die. 

Kikyo: No need to worry about that. I can't die for the next 500 years.

Kikyo then returned to where everyone else was. Naraku had already arrived there.

Naraku: So. I see that Kikyo has made use of her new powers. It still won't make much of a difference. The band of 7 has already been greatly crippled anyway. 

Kikyo: You won't win this time Naraku. I have a new advantage. Onigumo is truly dead now, and it still won't make any difference.

Naraku: Would you shut your mouth? I don't need the shikon no tama either. I am surprised you are alive again. But not matter. I shall kill you for the third time

Kikyo: Don't count on it.

Bankotsu: Leave him to us.

Naraku: Ah. Bankotsu. I'm surprised. Why have you aligned yourself with that wench?

Bankotsu. It's the least I could do, while I'm being kept alive. Besides. I've see the power that she wields. It ain't pretty.

Bankotus and the remaining members of the band of seven rushed up to Naraku.

Suikotsu rushed up first, and rapidly clawed at Naraku. It caused little damage.

Naraku: Pathetic.

Suikotsu: THUNDER CLAW! 

One of Suikotsu's claws glowed, and it was filled with the thunder element. Her quickly stabbed Naraku in his chest eye. It caused Naraku to gasp. When Suikotsu removed his claw from the eye, Naraku doubled over.

Suikotsu: Hit a nerve, have I? To bad Naraku. You have to got to hell.

Naraku began to rise up, while clutching the eye.

Naraku: Not before YOU!

Naraku moved at a fast speed, and his sharp fingers extended. They extended so far, that they went right through Suikotsu.

Jakotsu: Suiktosu! 

Jakotsu was pissed. He unsheathed his extendable sword, and slashed Naraku's arm off. Kinkotsu then fired off a bunch of missiles, all of which hit Naraku.

Jakotus: Nice hit Kinkotsu.

Kinkotsu: Yesh.

Suddenly, from the smoke, an arm reach up, and covered Jakotsu's mouth.

Naraku: Fool. Don't think that those mere attacks can save you. I can easily regenerate.  
The arm, which was actually detached from Naraku's body, let out a purple fog. It was Naraku's Miasma. Jakotsu instantly felt the effects of it, and collapsed. When the arm let got to re-attach itself, Jakotsu was already dead. This enraged Bankotsu. 

Kinkotsu: Wait.

Wires then appeared from Kinkotsu, and wrapped themselves around Naraku. They all pierced his skin. He was dragged towards Kinkotsu, while Kinkotsu approached.

Kinkotsu: You shall die.

Naraku was now lying on top of Kinkotsu, who was still moving. Naraku struggled to get free. Kinkotsu then stopped.

Bankotsu: We better get outta here! 

Kinkotsu then self destructed, leaving a huge pile of metal and flesh.

Inuyasha: Was it really that easy? Damn. And Here I was wanting him to be the test target of my new attack.

Bankotsu: My friends……..thank you. 

Naraku: I'm not dead yet.

Everyone looked beyond the smoke debris, and saw that Naraku was reforming.

Bankotsu: AWWWWWWWWW CRAP... DIE!

Bankostu sliced down his Halberd sword, creating a massive fireball, which struck and blew up Naraku. Bankotsu then walked over to the scattered flesh.

Bankotsu: Not even you could survive that.

The flesh then moved, and then stuck itself onto Bankotsu.

Bankotsu: WHAT!

The flesh surrounded Bankotsu. He dropped his sword. The flesh then swallowed him up until he was no more. The flesh then reformed into Naraku. He then picked up the Halberd

Naraku: Nice. Bankotsu might be human, but I can still be a full demon. Absorbing him was a good idea.

Kikyo: Prepare yourself.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 19: No Mercy

* * *

Naraku: Who's next? 

The band of 7 was dead once again. Naraku had absorbed Bankostu, becoming very powerful. Inuyasha tried to strike, but his father held him back.

Sango threw her giant boomerang, in an attempt to hit Naraku. But Naraku saw it, and used his newly acquired Halberd to slash the boomerang in half. Miroku then stepped up. 

Miroku: Wind TUNNEL!

Naraku smirked, and charged up a demonic fireball. He launched it at Miroku, who unfortunately…….absorbed it in the wind tunnel. He quickly closed it.

Miroku: It BURNS!

Miroku then started to act as if he was on fire, running around frantically. It was embarrassing. He eventually found a nearby lake, and jumped in. He flailed around in it.

Miroku: Why does it still BURN!.

Sango then jumped in and got him out. That is when his hand suddenly……..but not surprisingly, was placed on her ass. She eye twitched for a second.

Sango: Damn HENTAI!

She slapped him so hard, that he went flying into a tree. She could hear Naraku's laughter.

With the others………………

Naraku: Looks like she'll be taking care of the monk. Who knows…….that fireball might make him hot lips. HA!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Naraku just ignored it. That is when Inutashio stepped up.

Inuyasha: Shippo…………If Kagome is to come back, you should meet her at the well.

Shippo: I'm on it.

Shippo then ran off. By that time, Inutashio was done his transformation into the phantom dog demon form. He rushed up to Naraku, and mauled him. But Naraku moved after that, and sliced Inutashio's side.

Inuyasha: Should we help him. 

Sesshoumaru: No. He'll do fine. Besides. He's not really supposed to be part of this world. It's no thanks to that woman, that he's alive.

Kikyo: Sesshoumaru. Unless you want to die, I'd shut up. I'm demon now. More powerful then you.

Sesshoumaru: I'd like to see that.

Inuyasha: WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! Father's in trouble.

Inutashio was badly injured.

Naraku: So this is what happens when the great dog demon is given a second chance at life. He fails badly. Now…….you die.

As Naraku was about to deliver a final blow, Inutashio launches one of his fangs into Naraku's chest eye, and Naraku freezes up. Naraku drop the Halberd. Inutashio then transformed back into his normal form, and picks up the Halberd.

Inuyasha: FATHER! That won't do any good. Naraku is full of Miasma. He can melt your fang away.

That is exactly what happened.

Inutashio: He's weakened though.

Inutashio then jumped back a few feet, as Naraku regain control over his body, and removed what was left of the fang. He regenerated. He then summoned a bunch of demons from all directions.

Kikyo got onto killing them.

Kikyo: Dragon TWISTER!

She launched her most powerful attack, wiping out a great deal of the demons. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the fact that she could use the Dragon twister. Inuyasha then joined up in slaying the demons. Sesshoumaru then did as well.

Inutashio looked at Naraku, and smirked. Naraku was bent over a bit, covering the eye. But then he straightened up, and he was fully recovered.  
Inutashio: Thunder STRIKE!

Inutashio pointed the Halberd at Naraku. He charged it with everything he had, and the thunder strike attack struck Naraku. But It did little To Naraku. But Inutashio was to weak to continue it.

Naraku: Pathetic.

Naraku then shot a purple demon beam, and it Struck Inutashio in the Heart. Inuyasha saw this, and gasped.

Inuyasha: FATHER!

He rushed up to Naraku, and raised his Tetsusaiga into the air, before bringing it down. 

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

The wind scar was so close to Naraku, that it evaporated most of his body. Only his head remained. Inuyasha the ran over to Inutashio.

Inutashio: There is…………nothing you can do……..for me. Regardless………….I have weakened him. I didn't expect…….to kill Naraku. That………….is your destiny. I'm proud……..my son.

Inutashio smiled, before he closed his eyes. He passed on then. He had returned to hell. His blood had seeped onto Tetsusaiga, causing it to transform into a golden crystal sword. 

Naraku: Even that won't do any good.

Suddenly, a bunch of bullets were shot through him. They all carried the element of light with them, causing Naraku a great deal of pain. Lastly, a Purity beam struck Naraku's eye. It was in the direction of tall Tree. Everyone looked to see who it was.

The being was dressed in a white tanktop, and skin tight black shorts. The being also had an ankle skirt, but only half of one. A gun holder belt for two guns was also quite visible. Everyone recognized who it was.

It was Kagome.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 20: Truth be told.

* * *

Naraku, sensing defeat, fled.

Inuyasha: Just like him to leave. Just when things are getting good.

Kagome jumped down from the tree she was in.

Kagome: Damn. I was hoping to use more.

Kikyo: You were right. Guns are a powerful weapon. But instead of flapping your fucken mouth about how bad it is that Naraku left, chase after him.

With that, Kikyo ran off to find Naraku. Kilala, Sango's pet Neko demon, was in her full demon form, and growled. Kagoem got on. Sesshoumaru then transformed into his mighty dog form.

Sesshoumaru: Get on Inuyasha. We have to make this quick.

But Inuyasha refused. Instead, he turned around, and he had slashes on his face, and his eyes went red.

Inuyasha (growling): I'd rather walk.

Inuyasha was full demon. It had surprised Sesshoumaru. But Inuyasha ran off, with Sesshoumaru following.

Naraku had reached a cliff. He noticed Kikyo was behind him.

Naraku: I've underestimated you all. Maybe this isn't the time that I fight.

Naraku then jumped off the cliff. Kikyo kneeled down, placed a hand on the ground, and her eyes rolled. Vines came up from the ground, at the bottom of the cliff. The ensnared Naraku, and brought him back up. Kagome then arrived. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru then arrived. Kagome was in shock.

Kagome: S-

Inuyasha: Don't I'm in control now Kagome. My father's blood has allowed me to be in control, as long as I'm using gold Tetsusaiga. We are going to need me at this power

Kagome (scared): Are...you sure?

Sesshoumaru: He's telling the truth.

Kikyo smirked. She turned back to Naraku.

Kikyo: Maybe you'd like to know how I was revived.

Naraku: I would. SO then I can kill you again

Kikyo: Here it goes

-FLASHBACK-

Inuyasha held the entire Shikon Jewel in his hand. He wanted to make the wish he yearned for, but couldn't.

Kagome: Inuyasha. What are you going to wish for?

Inuyasha: I have no wish for this. Except for one, but you won't like it.

Kagome: To become a full demon?

Inuyasha: I gave that up a long time ago. It involves Kikyo.

Although Kagome hid it, Inuyasha could easily smell that she was mad.

Inuyasha: It's the last thing I can do. Her soul was tormented. She's in hell again. I want to have her live a happy life. One without having to deal with Naraku.

Kagome: ARE YOU MAD! She's dead. Get over it. You just want her, so YUO can be happy. Well SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha fell to the ground due to the prayer beads activating the spell that hurt him, by slamming him to the ground. But her still held onto the entire jewel. He then got up, and dusted himself off.

Inuyasha: I deserved that one. I'll admit, I do want Kikyo back, but at the same time, I don't. It's all to confusing to me.

A voice then whispered from the jewel.

Jewel: You can resurrect her. It is very possible.

Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised at that.

Inuyasha: What's the point? If it makes Kagome unhappy, it's not worth it. Kagome is my mate. What makes her unhappy, makes me unhappy.

What Inuyasha said was true. Kagome reflected upon their first time, not to long ago.

Jewel: Ah...but there is one part of you that still makes Kagome unhappy. And it is the only means to reviving Kikyo. You have to give up a part of your soul.

Inuyasha: WHAT! That's crazy

Jewel: To revive Kikyo, you must give up the part of you, that yearns for Kikyo, as more then just a friend. If you are willing to give that part of you soul to the jewel, she will be revived.

Inuyasha beamed at that. But before anything could happen, he looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded, and smiled.

Inuyasha: I'll do it.

He raised the Shikon jewel above his head.

Jewel: Doing so, will allow her to have her own soul. She'll be just as powerful, if not more powerful, then Kagome.

Inuyasha: Forces of power, both of dark and light, I summon. Ancient Shikon Jewel, I wish to have your powers used, by having Kikyo revived from the dead. In exchange, I give up the part of my soul, that yearns for her. I beg of you, GRANT MY WISH!

The jewel glowed, and lightning hit Inuyasha from the jewel. It pulled out a red orb from his body. It was his love for Kikyo. A love now filled, by Kagome. The orb merged within the jewel. The jewel glowed, before shooting a beam into the air. It landed on the ground, and formed into a fully clothed Kikyo. She was lying on the ground. She rose up.

Kikyo: Am I alive?

Inuyasha: You are.

Kikyo: I see. I assume it was you.

Inuyasha: Yes. The power of the Shikon jewel has allowed that. I've also gotten over you.

Kikyo (smirking): Finally. You had to give up the part of me that yearned for me. Thank you. Although I don't think me being alive is a good thing.

Inuyasha: I wanted you to have the pleasure of knowing that Naraku will die. I want you to see him die. I believe that is the only way your soul will have peace.

Kikyo: You're right. But it's not enough. When I was in hell, I managed to find out that he Devil status could be put on the line at any time. I want that POWER!

Inuyasha was shocked

-END FLASHBACK-


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 21: Hurt time

* * *

Naraku smirked

Naraku: Interesting. That answers my questions But it does little good. Because now...you will...DIE!

Naraku's eyes glowed, and shot out a beam. It struck Kikyo's heart She stumbled forward, and fell off the cliff. That made Inuyasha angry.

Inuyasha: FUCK! All that for nothing

Kagome: I wouldn't be so sure.

With that, Kagome open fired upon Naraku again. She aimed all her shots at his eye. Then, Kikoy jumped up, and landed behind Kagome.

Kikyo (back turned): Fool. It's impossible to kill me now. She turned around, and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

Kikyo: Draw upon my powers Kagome. Merge ourholy powers, and take out his regneration sourse.

Kagome did draw upon Kikyo's holy powers. She flet a bit heavy. She couldn't handle it. But she still struggled to absorb it. Her eyes rolled. Naraku was starting to break the Vines down.

Kagome and Kikyo: TAKE THIS!

From Kagom'es two guns, she charged up the most powerful holy beam ever made. She fired it, and it blasted out the demonic chest eye, which left a huge hole in Naraku. The eye was destroyed. But as Naraku screamed in pain, he broke free. Naraku fell down to the bottom.

Kagome fainted.

Sesshoumaru: Is he dead?

Kikyo: Not sure.

Suddenly, tentacles rose up from beneath their feet, and grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru. Everyone noticed it, as he was even being choked out. They the dragged him down into the ground, leaving a hole, with a tunnel following it. Inuyasha, looked at Kikyo, who had Kagome in her arms.

Kikyo: you want to remain full demon for the rest of the fight. Let me take care of her.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

The two jumped down. They landed down their.

Sesshoumaru: Inuaysha...H...

Inuyasha: What is it?

Sesshoumaru: Help...m...me!

* * *

A/N: I'm going to leave it at that. Give ya a nice little shock right there. What will Inuyasha do? Read and Review, to find out. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animies involved in this fanfic

Underworld Hazard chapter 22: Naraku is finished

* * *

Inuyasha was shocked. Naraku was pulling Sesshoumaru towards him.

Inuyasha sliced of the tentacles, which freed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru then used the Tokijin, but only managed to destroy Naraku's left arm.

Naraku. I refuse to die.

He then shot a very powerful blast towards Sesshoumaru. But Inuyasha blocked it.

Inuyasha: Backlash WAVE!

The backlash wave was activated, using Naraku's demonic aura against him. It destroyed most of his body. Several demons came in, and regenerated them. Kikyo looked up.

Sesshoumaru: Waht shall we do about them?

Kikyo: Destroy each and every single one of them.

Sesshoumaru then hopped up the cliff, and used his Dragon strike to eliminate a lot of the demons.

Kikyo: Dragon TWISTER!

Kikyo's most powerful attack vaporized many demons once again. Inuyasha then smirked.

Inuyasha: Time for me to test this power out.

Inuyasha then joined up with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: DISTORTION WAVE!

Inuyasha' sword glowed, before many air slices emerged from his gold Tetsusaiga. Destroying every single demon left. He then jumped back down.

Kikyo: You have lost Naraku.

Kikyo then ran up, and began to slice Naraku to bits. He was bleeding all over.

Naraku: This can't be. I did everything to win. Yet I've lost.

Kikyo: Those who seek power for their own selfish needs will fail badly. But those who seek power to create a positive difference, will succeed.

Naraku: Then kill me Kikyo.

Kikyo: I'm afraid not. I have something better planned. But you have to die first. Inuyasha

Inuyasha got his sword ready. He smirked. Kikyo got out of the way.

Kikyo: Finish him!

Inuyasha's sword gathered all his energy into it. Hwe then ran up to Naraku, and lunged Tetsusaige forward.

Inuyasha: GOLDEN GUN ATTACK!

A massive golden blast was seen. Equally destructive power as his distortion wave and Kikyo's Dragon twister. Naraku had no chance. He had been full vaporized. He was dead.

Kikyo felt Naraku's soul enter hell. She smiled. She picked up Kagome, who was starting to stir. Kikyo then jumped up to the top of the cliff, and Inuyasha followed.

At the top, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: What does this mean?

Sesshoumaru: I've realized something. Wheter we like it or not, we are brothers. We have to get along, for we are our greatest foes, yet our greatest allies.

Kagome then noticed the fight was over

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha hit the ground. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but give a friendly smile. Inuyasha then got up. He was back to normal. With that, he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru then extended his hand, which Inuyasha gladly shook it.

Later...

Miroku: So what you're saying, is that the burning fire I felt, was from the inside?

Kikyo: Yes it was. But you no longer have to worry about the wind tunnel. Naraku is dead.

Miroku: I'm going to miss it. But at least now I can die a normal way. I can live the rest of my life, with Sango.

Sango: Yes you can. But remember...don't ask another woman. I'm the only one who will bear your children.

Kikyo: Well, I must be off then. Hell needs me. For some, this is goodbye. But for others...it's a mere farewell.

Everyone looked kinda sad.

Kikyo: Kaede. You've made me proud, my sister. Kagome. I wouldn't have chosen a better reincarnation. Inuyasha, thank you for the sacrifices you've made to better this world.

Kikyo sighed.

Kikyo: Sesshoumaru...can't say much. Shippo...you will become a fine young man. Sango...you are a fine demon slayer, and you will continue to be, even when you are a mother.

Kikyo then looked at Miroku

Kikyo: I don't have words, but a mere gift. Just be careful with it.

Kikyo then raised a finger, and Mirkoku's right hand glowed. It was bare still.

Kikyo: The power of the wind tunnel is your again. But this time, you can open and close it any time you so please. But still, be careful. I only did that, because you are weak without it.

Kikyo then went outside. Kagome followed.

Kagome: Please be careful. I don't want to see my sister get into to much trouble

Kikyo: Thank you. You really think of me like that?

Kagome: We are sort of related due to us once sharing the same soul. I have two sisters. Both you and Sango. Please, do be careful. And I hope to see you in the future. Inuyasha and I will live there full time, but we will visit this era often enough.

Kikyo: Good. I have to return to hell, to succeed in the final part of my pilgrimage.

Kikyo then burst into flames and vanished. She had returned to hell...her home.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don''t own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 23: A new evil lurks

* * *

400 years after the defeat of Naraku, Kikyo was running hell quite well. To a lot of people, it was an alternative heaven…….except for those who deserved it.

But in order to keep her status, she had to win a total of three Tri-dimensional tournaments, which happens once every century. She's won two thus far. The fourth one she would participate in was coming up soon enough.

But on Earth, a stone tablet of a mighty dragon suddenly shook. It was after the supreme Kai had visited there, to pass a message. The stone broke, and a mighty silver dragon emerged from it. It roared mightily. It then took off, in the direction of a dark castle.

It landed in the courtyard. Its growl was loud enough to awaken everybody. In fact, the ruler of the castle came out. He to, was a dragon. Well, looked like a cross of a dragon and human.

Silver Dragon: Lord Feran. I have a message to deliver.

Feran: Speak. Make this quick. I have a planet to slowly take over.

Silver Dragon: Lady Kikyo, ruler of Hell, is officially in the Tri-Dimensional tournament.

Feran: What else is new? It's not like I'm interested.

Silver Dragon: But I received word that You are also in. This is your chance

Feran: Big deal. She's the devil. She might help me.

Silver: Not true. She was once human. She runs hell with a good heart. But she does have power that you will want.

Feran: And that is?

Silver Dragon: The Shikon Jewel.

Feran: WHAT! THE Priestess Kikyo, is THE Devil Kikyo?

Silver Dragon: Yes.

Feran: This changes everything. But it's rumoured that only she can use it. Either that, or her reincarnation, but she exists in the future

The Silver Dragon laughed a bit.  
Silver Dragon: Ever thought about the fact that maybe her offspring might be able to use the jewel? 

Feran: She doesn't have children.

Silver Dragon: I know

Feran: Yet.

Silver Dragon: Huh?

Feran: What am I Soooooo good at?

Silver Dragon: Ohhhhhhhhh. And here I was going to suggest that you'd wait until she had kids, and convince them

Feran: NO! That will not do. They won't have a portion of my power. I've been seeking ways to take this world over since my previous life. This is it. I'll strike after the tournament. She's mine.

Silver Dragon: Easy there sir. 

Feran then punched out the dragon. The dragon was turned over due to that.

Feran: This is the ultimate rape. I will have her. I always said that a goddess of greatness will have scared by me. Nothing can save her from me.

Silver Dragon: Careful sir. Remember. This is the devil. Her powers are very strong.

Feran: So are mine. Plus, when I get her into my castle, only my powers shall remain. In the end, I will win. Impregnate her, and get the child. He'll then follow my example. He'll then one day claim the Shikon Jewel, and then……..the world is MINE!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 24: Meeting your true nemisis

* * *

It was time for the Tri-Dimensional tournament.

Shin Himself represented the heavens. Kikyo represented Hell. Feran represented Earth.

The first task, Shin won due to his teleportaion allowing him to pick up the keys faster. Kikyo managed to take the longest, and least harmful in the he'll abyss.

Before the final part, on Earth Feran decided to Talk with Kikyo.

Feran: Most impressive Kikyo.

Kikyo: Whatever.

Feran: No seriously. I could never come out as good as you did. Clearly, the Supreme Kai was shaken up. And me, well I do have a bit of a shady past.

Kikyo: I know. I expect to see you in hell one of these days.

Feran: A compliment, from such a divine beauty such as yourself. I don't understand it. How could a former priestess become the devil

Kikyo: Desire. I desired power.

Feran: Then we are alike.

Kikyo: In a sense, we are. But make no mistake about it, I'm not like you.

Feran: Who said anything about that? I didn't

Kikyo: Yeah right.

Feran: No serious. Well, I do sorta still want the Shikon jewel, but I know it can never work for me. You see, that's what I like in people. Brains. You have to use them, in order to succeed. Believe me, I know.

Kikyo: I'll bet.

Feran: I don't expect to much from you Kikyo. I don't expect your friendship until I'm dead. By then, I'll be all ready to go to hell.

Kikyo: Like your past life should have?

Feran: WHAT?

Kikyo: I know all about you. You were the evil Egyptian God, Set. You used shadow magic to create chaos. I also know about the all powerful Silver dragon. Don't fool me Feran. I am not ever going to be your friend. Maybe Lucifer may have been, but I killed him. I run hell for better. Don't Fuck with me

Feran (thoughts): No, but I will FUCK you.

A few weeks later...Kikyo had once again become the Tri-dimensional Champ. She was able to retain her soul after her term was up.

Seh proudly held up the tri-dimensional cup, until a sleep enducing gas filled the area. Kikyo was then dragged off by Feran.

He had some nasty plans for her.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

WARNING: This chapter contains mention of Rape. Skip to next chapter if you wish to skip. Remember...reader's discretion is advised

Underworld Hazard chapter 25: Broken

* * *

Kikyo woke up after being gassed. She found herself chained up. She also noticed that she had no clothes on.

Feran: Finally. You're awake.

Kikyo: Oh Shit.

Feran then walked up to Kikyo. He then punched her in the gut, hard.

Feran: Didn't think you could get away with me. Dissing me like that. Disrespecting my former life. Well I got news for you bitch.

He then broke her ribs.

Feran: You're mine.

Kikyo gasped.

In a nearby town. People began to hear massive scream of pain. Louder then what they could ever imagine. People were concerned.

Back in the castle...Kikyo had a busted lip, a black eye, and a broken nose. She aslo had soem of Feran's semen dribbling out of her mouth. She was choking on it.

Back outside. The loudest scream was heard, and many of the villagers went onto the attack.

Back in the castle...Kikyo was being brutally raped. Feran had broken her virgin barrier, and she hated it. Multiple times, she had tried to use her powers, but they didn't work. After releasing some semen into her, he flipped her around, and shoved himself into her ass. He used all his weight to break both her legs.

Outside...the Silver Dragon appeared, and blasted everyone to bits. The demonic dragon smiled, and watched over, as many of the other Villagers retreated.

Back with Kikyo and Feran...semen was leaking out of her ass, and big time. That is when she was flipped back over, and he put himself inside of her again. He thrust with all his might. He relished in the pain and suffering he caused to Kikyo. It made him fuck her even harder.

Feran: The child I'm forcing you to have will claim the shikon Jewel for myself.

That had angered her, but she couldn't move. He came one last time in her, and she passed out due to lack of blood. She was bleeding badly, and all over the place. To add insult to injury, Feran stabbed her near the heart with a dagger.

Feran: I told you, I always have my way.

Feran then got dressed, and picked up the fallen devil. He carried her to a distance away from the castle. He then dumped her, and went back to his castle. It began to rain. That woke Kikyo up.

She rolled over to her stomach, and tried to get up. But her bones had yet to heal.

Kikyo: Damn. The prophecy was true. I don't believe it.

She collapsed, and began to cry. She knew what purity that she had left physically, was gone. She knew she would never be the same.

Kikyo: Why? Why me. People have been targeting me since I became the devil. I don't...want to live. Yet I have to.

Kikyo was able to get up. She summoned Sougan, and stabbed her stomach. She then took it out. She sighed.

Kikyo: I'm screwed now. His child won't be killed that way. I'll have to deal with it.

It was one of those times when Kikyo felt weak. Where she needed somebody to lean on. Somebody to protect her. Somebody, who was supposed to protect her. But the one person who was supposed to do that, lived in the past and future. She the screamed, as she felt the blood beig.

Kikyo: INUYASHA!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 26: Wasted and cursed birth

* * *

Kikyo knew that she had been impregnated. She could feel it. She wouldn't have had a problem, except it was against her will. She hated raspists.

Kikyo was also reluctant to allow the fetus to live. She was against the whole abortion thing, but she couldn't allow such a vile creature to be born. She wasn't going to keep it anyway.

Jimmy: You sure you want to do this?

Kikyo: Give me the damn bottle! 

Kikyo grabbed a huge bottle of whisky from Jimmy's hand. She popped it open, and quickly drank all of its contents. She could feel wasted already.

Kikyo: Thast's the shpot.

Jimmy: Boss, you alright?

Kikyo threw Jimmy across the room. 

Kikyo: Hellsh no. Thast bashtard wash shtronger then me. I could never get in hish rank. Now I hasve to live witsh hish kid for the nesxt 9 monsths.

A guard then burst in.

Guard: Lady Kikyo. Some of the guards are getting high. What should we do? 

Kikyo: Lesht me deal witsh them.

Jimmy then helped Kikyo down to where the guards were. They were getting high off of weed, and through this tube. One of them looked over.

High Guard #1: Oh SHiiiiiiiiiiT!

A few minutes later…….. 

High Guards: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG! 

Kikyo was now high, using the tube. She then stopped for a minute, and blew some smoke into the air.

Kikyo: That's some good SHIT!  
Stuff like that happened over the next 9 months. Kikyo was pissed off when she knew that none of it was working. 

Kikyo: Why won't you DIE!

Suddenly, her stomach had a sharp pain through it. In fact, two seconds later, a small claw shoved it's way though her womb. The baby then clawed its way out, until it was on the floor. It growled a bit.

Kikyo was mad now. She shot some lightning at it, to knock the child out. She then picked it up, and teleported to Earth. She then placed it near the black castle. She then wrote a note, and attached it to the infant. She sneered at the part dragon that she had placed down. 

Kikyo: We will meet again someday……..Sabu. And when that day comes, you will die.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 27: Kikyo's new man

* * *

It was almost 60 years since Sabu was born. Kikyo never really healed from the scars that were brought to her. It wasn't fair what had happened to her. She seemed to get a lot worse each day. She was even mocked by some of the villans down there. Particularly by a tyrant named Frieza.

Frieza: You're a pathetic and weak excuse for a ruler. You can't manage hell. Well I'l going to personally see to it that you are removed as soon as possible.

Kikyo: Grow some balls and see me in half a century.

Frieza: Why YOU!

Kikyo was to drunk to really care. She was blasted down ,and bloodied up.

A few hours later, she found herself looking at Frieza, in a bloodied mess. She wasn't sure how it was done. She tried to get up.

: Relax. You've been badly hurt.

Kikyo tried to turn around, and found that she was still in pain. She saw a scruffy faced man, with black spiked hair.

: You shouldn't worry about him. He's a dead tyrant. Once considered to be the single, most powerful. He was the one who killed me. Since then I've grown stronger to defeat him anytime I wish. If he bothers you, I'll take care of him.

Kikyo: Whatever works. But thank you. I haven't been able to trust anybody for over half a century. What's your name.

: I am King Vegeta. The last king of the sayian Race. But please, call me Vegeta.

Kikyo: Thank you...Vegeta.

King Vegeta then helped Kikyo up.

KV: He did damage you pretty badly. Are you sure you're okay?

Kikyo: I'll live. I've dealt with much worse. Say, you know where the hell's palace is?

KV: Yeah. Almost everyone does.

Kikyo: Good. I'll see there soon enough.

KV: Huh?

Kikyo: I'm inviting you for supper.

KV: Oh...in that case, you better make a LARGE feast. I tend to eat a lot.

Kikyo: I'll keep that in mind.

Later. King Vegeta was at the palace. In fact, Supper was finished.

Kikyo: Tell me. What exactly, is a sayin?

KV: We are a warrior race. Due to this, we were known as planetary brokers. We purged life, and sold planets. However, we did that for our boss, Frieza.

Kikyo: Damn. He must have had you guys on a tight leash.

KV: He lived by the old rule, that fear is everything. However, we planned on destroying him. When we attacked, he destroyed our race. In the universe, there are only 2 full blooded sayians left. My son, Vegeta. And a powerful fighter, called Kakarot.

Kikyo: Hmmm. It sounds like an old saying I heard. You can strike fear into a dog. But the second you turn your back, it will strike.

KV: Exactly. But sometimes you have to choose who you strike. If only a sayian was able to reach Super sayian before our planet was destroyed, then Frieza would have been killed much sooner then he was.

Kikyo: Super Sayian?

KV got up, and powered up. His hair was now gold. Kikyo sensed the power emitting from him. She got up, to get closer to him.

Kikyo: It's warm. Very powerful. Nothing compared to what I've had to face, or wielded.

KV: Huh?

I have a sword called Sougan. It alone, can destroy planets. I can badly damage anyone who is in it's way. Not to mention that I was killed twice, by a powerful demon.

KV: Twice?

Kikyo: I was a priestess, who guarded a powerful jewel. I was killed. I came back to life, half dead, 50 years later, but was killed again, by the same demon. However, a friend of mine resurrected me, and I knew that I had to defeat my nemisis. So I acquired the pwoers of the Devil. I became a demon.

KV: I see. You've seem to have lead interesting lives.

Kikyo: I have. I just wanted to be normal. But alas, Fate has it in for me, that I am a key player, in Earth's Survival.

King Vegeta knew of Earth. That was where the two last sayians lived.

Kikyo: Wow. I just realized something. This is the longest I've ever gone, without being high or drunk in...over 60 years.

KV: 60 years?

Kikyo: Being raped is not good for the sul. Not to mention it was all just to create a child, that can access a power that only you can access.

KV: I see. You are a mother. I had a feeling you would have been by now.

Kikyo then slapped KV out of Super sayian.

Kikyo: Don't. It's not funny. That child ripped right through me. It was PAINFUL! I drink and get high, to numb the pain.

Kiko felt good. She was finally getting things off her chest. She felt safe around this time.

KV: I know how you feel a bit. My wife while I was alive, cheated on me shortly after Vegeta was born. I executed her. Since then, I haven't done anything with anybody.

Kikyo: You know, it's getting late. Don't meant to kick you out, but I'll bet you do have some other things to do. Know this though...you're more then welcome to come here anytime you want.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 28: Thinking of you

* * *

Kikyo was looking at a mirror, with just a black bra, and a pair of black lace panties. She traced her finger over one of the stomach scars she had. She hated both of them. One of them, was when she used Sougan to try to kill Sabu from within, and the other, was caused by Sabu.

Kikyo was a wreck. She then trhew on a black dress, and fixed herself up.

Kikyo: I have to stop dwelling on the past. It's not healthy.

But she couldn't help it. She then saw a bottle of alcohol. She was about to reach for it, but she stopped herself.

Kikyo: You're better then this. Drink to have fun...not to drown your sorrows.

Kikyo then looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She was proud with her appearance.

Kikyo: Damn. Never thought I'd fall for anybody. But...Vegeta is such a hunk. He's sweet, and very handsome.

Kikyo let her mind wander for a minute. She then shook those thoughts out of her head.

Kikyo: Stop it. Those thoughts don't belong there. Although he is worth it.

Kikyo had a date with King Vegeta later. They were just going to a restaurant in hell.

They had the supper already. Now, they were just talking.

KV: Trust me. It's not easy being a sayian. I would rather be normal, then to fight all the time.

Kikyo: From what I heard, all the sayian royalty are pure asses. Yet, you're the opposite.

KV: You're hell is all due to that. Depression can make a guy really think about what goes on in his life...or in my case, afterlife.

Kikyo: I see. Well, you know, it's kinda late. We should be getting outta here.

KV: Yeah, you're right. I'm still surprised that you don't want to take me and a whole sayian army to Earth, to destroy Sabu and Feran

Kikyo: Well, where would my main source of soul income would come in afterwards. Besides, a bunch of Super Sayians can't stand up to Feran. And If I'm captured, then I'll lose the Shikon Jewel. If Sabu gets his hands on it, the universe is doomed.

KV: I understand.

King Vegeta walked Kikyo up to the hell's palace.

KV: Good night

Kikyo then suddenly kissed him. He was surprised, but he gave in.

Kikyo: My Room, right now

KV: You got it.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 29: Lust and Love

(Lemon chapter. Those below 18, or those easily offended, SCRAM. Otherwise, continue, at your own expense)

* * *

Kkyo had led King Vegeta up to her bedroom. King Vegeta was bewildered by her sudden actions. When she closed the door, he turned around, and asked her something.

KV: I don't understand. You don't seem t come off as a...horny female.

Kikyo: You don't know me then. I'm surprised I held out a few weeks for you.

KV: Really?

Kikyo: Ya. Hell, I wasn't a virgin when I was raped. I just didn't have any sex for nearly 100 years. I am one horny little devil, and I love it.

King Vegeta was weirded by her comments, but stopped, when her black dress pooled at her feet. All he could do, is stare in awe. He admired every curve.

Kikyo then walked up to him. She placed a hand on his armour, and it split in half. All his muscled were now shown through the single spandex suit he was wearing. But Kikyo had enough of that, and ripped it right off, tossing it aside. All King Vegeta had on, were boxers.

KV: My turn.

King Vegeta went up to kiss Kikyo. While he gave her a passionate kiss, he tried to find the clasp to her black lacy bra. But after a minute, he was tempted to rip it off. Kikyo, sensing his despair, stoped the kiss, and giggled.

Kikyo: It's a frontal clip. I should have mentioned that before.

King Vegeta got the idea, and had no trouble unclasping the garment, and tossed it aside. Kikyo was free from it, and her large breasts rose up every time she breathed in. Kikyo then smirked, and damn near pushed King Vegeta onto the bed. He had sat down, and she began to take off his boxers. His member sprang out, and Kikyo smiled a big smile. It was 1 foot long, just the way she liked them.

She then took his rock solid member into her mouth, and began to give him a blow job. I was a long time since King Vegeta had allowed anyone to get close to his heart. And he loved the results of is, as he grunted and groaned. Due to such a buildup, it wasn't to long until he cummed inside her mouth.

Kikyo: How unfortunate. Maybe this will help things.

Kikyo got up, and stripped herself of her panties. She then walked around King Vegeta, and laid on the bed, spreading her long, ghost while legs open.

KV: It sure has helped.

Kikyo: Eat me.

King Vegeta didn't have to be told twice. He began to eat at her womanhood, and hungrily to.

He lost control of his power, as he became Super Sayian. And Kikyo enjoyed it. Along with his very skilled tongue, his power was exciting her. He moans could be heard a mile away.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she released all of her love juices onto his face. He got up, and wiped his face clean, and licked his fingers. Kikyo sat up to kiss him. She had tasted herself many times before, but for some reason, she felt that she had tasted better this time. It didn't matter. She pushed him down, and inserted him into her slit. Pure pleasure washed over her again, as she began to ride him. She began to moan again, as his hands touched her lightly. She felt him power up again. This time, to SS2.

She felt the shocks, but it only aroused her even further. She began to ride him faster, as he smiled with content. But with one quick motion, he grabbed her hips, and laid her on the bed, kissing her roughly. He began to vigorously pump into her womanhood, and he let all restraint go, turning into SS3.

Kikyo: Faster...harder. Oh...OH...OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSS!

Kikyo orgasmed while he was still pumping her. It had caused him to finally release his sayian seed within her. At that instant, he bit down onto her neck, causing a small stream of blood to pour out, staining the shets.

And Kikyo did the same. Biting onto his neck, and causing it to bleed. She was a lot harder on her bite, causing him to bleed even more.

He then powered down to normal, as he got out of her, and laid on his back, and Kikyo got the covers up.

KV: Wow. That was...unreal.

Kikyo: I know. I also know for a fact, that we've bonded.

King Vegeta smiled at that. He was happy now. They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Elsewhere...

Jimmy: My word. Kikyo's power does go out of control, but never like this. Damn. The whole palace has been shaken, but there goes the great hall. I've got a busy day tomorrow.

Jimmy sighed, and he went back to bed.

But little did anybody know, the night of passion between Kikyo and King Vegeta resulted in something more then good.

Kikyo was pregnant.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 30: The good news

* * *

Kikyo woke up the next morning. She had felt great. Joints all sore, hair in a complete mess, and a large smile on her face. She was in a great mood. Oh, and the bite mark she received by King Vegeta. She had bit him on the neck as well, signifying that they did deeply love each other, and they were bonded to each other forever. She got out of bed, and slipped on a pink robe. She noticed the King Vegeta was waking up. He was still under the covers

KV: Good morning beautiful. 

Kikyo: Good morning handsome. I could get used to waking up beside that face all the time.

KV: Really. Your face is much more better to look at then mine.

The both light heartedly laughed.

Later, the two of them were having lunch, when suddenly, she didn't feel well. She felt as if her stomach was going to climb out of her. She doubled over, and King Vegeta went to help her.

Kikyo: Take me to the medics. This has been happening all day. It's just now, that this is the worst one.

Later, Suikotsu (who Kikyo named as her personal doctor), examined her. 

Suikotsu: How long has this been happening?

Kikyo: Just today?

Suikotsu: How many times have you thrown up? 

Kikyo: Hold that thought.

Kikyo then went over to a waste basket, and puked for a good five minutes. It was disgusting. 

KV: That was brutal.

Kikyo: First time today. 

Suikotsu: Noticing any physical changes?

Kikyo: Other then the fact my breasts are slightly tender…….nope 

Suikotsu: Did you two have sex within the last 24 hours? 

KV: HEY! Who's idea do you think it is to ask that about the devil, and MY mate.

Suikotus: Question answered. Lady Kikyo, It seems to me that these are the early signs of Pregnancy. 

KV: WHAT!

Kikyo looked up, and smiled. She then went over, to embrace her mate.

Suikotsu: Let me run a blood test.

Suikotsu took some of Kikyo's blood. About an hour, and 4 separate vomit periods later, the results were in. 

Suikotsu: As I suspected. You are pregnant.

Kikyo was happy. But King Vegeta was slightly nervous.

Kikyo: Lighten up. I've been waiting for this for god knows how long. Thank you. 

KV: Errrrr…….your welcome.

Suikotsu: 

Later…………. 

Kikyo: You'll make an excellent father. Besides, since it's a sayian, I want it to be strong. Who better then you to help it to become strong?

KV: You're right. But I was just remembering this prophecy you told me the other day.

Kikyo: Oh that. Well, it has to happen. I don't feel any regrets about anything. I never look back on anything, and wish I could fix it.

KV: Not even Feran?

Kikyo: That was out of my control.

KV: Oh. Well, I'll just have to mentally prepare myself. But you know something. I think, that in the end, I will be able to do it. And the reason is, is because I have you.

Kikyo: Thank you Vegeta. Thank you.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 31: The chosen one

* * *

Kikyo smiled prodly. She was pregnant again. This time, it was with the one man she loved dearly. The Sayian king, King Vegeta. In fact, it was several months after they had mated. She was in her 8th month. She had long since given up fighting.

Jimmy then came running up.

Jimmy: Mi'lady. I have some news. Another prophecy has been told. You must come quickly.

Kikyo followed as fast as she could. They had arrived in the crystal room of space and time.

Jimmy: I don't know if it's good or bad. You'll have to read this one.

Kikyo began to read. The Prophecy said:

_The true son of the devil will soon learn_

_That anger is not the key_

_forced into exile due to his actions,_

_and his mother will give him, the power of true immortality._

_Only then, shall mother and son reuinte._

_Then, when the mighty sword with seven spikes, representing all elements_

_touches innocent blood, shall it become powerful._

_With that sword, shall vanquish all evil,_

_and bring about his mother's revenge_

_He will be the single, most powerful_ _being that the universe_

_has ever known_

Kikyo: I've known about something like this for a while. The little one knows the future.

Jimmy: But I believe he'll try to kill you.

Kikyo: If these prophecies continue to be true, then I have no doubt that I will live on. I have faith. Vega will fulfill his destiny

KV: So, you decided to name the little one.

King Vegeta had seen the whole thing. She was slightly impressed.

Kikyo: I didn't name him. My visions did. Rather, they kept throwing out names. Mark. Jamie. Michael. Jack. Many names came up, each in different visions. But He's being named after you.

KV: How so?

Kikyo: Taking out a few letters in your name, and you will get Vega.

KV: Well, Feran will get what's coming to him. I just hope Vega tortures his soul, before finishing it off. I HATE Feran.

That aggression that KV had displayed, had shook Kikyo up. That is when she felt a sharp pain.

Kikyo: Oh damn. It's time

KV: Oh shit.

KV picked up Kikyo, and ran her up to the bedroom. Jimmy had followed.

Soon, she was ready to give birth. She felt her hair rise up a bit. She held onto King Vegeta's hand very tightly.

Jimmy: Keep pushing. I see the head.

Kikyo kept pushing. She knew she had to.

KV: Isn't this the part where you tell me you hate me?

Kikyo: EVER HAD A TRUE DEMON RIP YOUR STOMACH OPEN AS A FORM OF IT BEING BORN! NO! I HAVE! IT'S MUCH WORSE!

She gave one last push. Everyone in the room heard some wailing. It was loud. Jimmy had the baby in his arms, he wrapped him in a couple of towels. He handed the infant to Kikyo, who looked very tired.

Jimmy: Congratulations mi'lady.

Kikyo smiled. Her second pregnancy had given her a true child. The infant's tail whipped around a bit crazy. He was already very powerful, as he was born a super sayain. But he had calmed down after a minute, and his real hair color was shown. He had black hair, in the style of his father. But there was some silver highlights to them. The infant opened his eyes, and yawned a bit. His pupils were blood red. So red, that they even glowed

Kikyo: Vega.

King Vegeta smiled, as he brushed a few of Vega's tiny hairs to the side.

KV: He's beautiful. Like his mother.

Kikyo: He's got his father's nose though. I'm glad. Everything will happen. I wonder what his brother will think of this.

KV (slightly aggravated): Vega is going to kill Sabu. Why should it matter?

Kikyo: I meant Vegeta. Your first son.

KV: Oh. Well knowing him, he wouldn't like it to much. But he'll be forced to accept it. He is an adult after all.

Vega then opened his eyes again. He then sorta reached for the Devils' Masamune, which hung right over the bed. Kikyo chuckled.

Kikyo: At least he knows what he'll be using one day

KV: Yeah.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

WARNING: This chapter contain underage drug use. If you are offended, turn away now.

Underworld Hazard chapter 32: Weapon of mass destruction

* * *

7 years had past since Vega was born. Not much happened in hell, and life for the young saying devil hybrid was good. Until one day...

He was walking around hell, and he noticed his friend, mentor, and almost family member, was laying on hell's ground, dead. It was Jimmy. Vega saw it. He couldn't sense any life force.

Vega: It can't be. JIMMY!

A meniachal laughter was heard. Vega recognized it. It was Cell.

Vega: Cell. Damn you.

Cell: It just goes to show you that demons are all powerful. He shouldn't of messed with me in the first place.

A few tears fell from Vega's eyes. It was then, that something inside of him snapped.

Vega: SUFFER, BITCH!

His anger had been unleashed. Instead of powering up to Super Sayina, his hair grew. It became black and silver. His eyes went pure red. He became taller. Wings sprouted. His tail turned into a scorpion tail. His hands became claws.

In one last might scream, a massive explosion happened, and all those in hell felt it. It was mighty. The next thing Cell knew, he was badly damaged. Vega then flew off. He attacked random people with many energy blasts.

And it would continue for months. Kikyo and King Vegeta tried to calm him down, but to no avail. They wound up getting hurt.

Vega: You breath, you hurt. For some, you die.

Kikyo: Why is that?

Vega: Do you really think I spent a lot of time in the library to calm down. No. it was to learn Soul Bomber.

Kikyo then was blasted back.

Vega: I don't care if you are my mother. You will DIE!

Vega tried to use Soul Vortex, but it didn't work.

Vega: Fuck. Maybe I'll kill dad.

Kikyo: Oh shit.

King Vegeta, who was there, tried to get away. Vega powered back up, into what he called Dark Super sayian. It left some holes in the walls of the palace. King Vegeta didn't like to back down, but he had to run out. Vega tried to follow, but he crashed.

Vega: uhhhhh. I gotta stop drinking.

Kikyo's eyes twitched.

Kikyo (thoughts): So that's what's happening to the booze. Vega' actually drinking it.

Vega: YOU got away this time old man. But I'll blow your soul up one day.

Vega was feeling stressed, tat he took out a bag of weed. Kikyo then got pissed.

Kikyo: WHAT? YOU'RE DRINKING AND GETTING HIGH? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN THAT VEGA!YOU'RE-

Vega, as high as he was, blasted a beam right through Kikyo.

Vega: I'm high, bitch.

Kikyo recovered. Vega knew he was high, so he knew he could have easily saw something that wasn't there. But he swore he heard Kikyo throw up.

Vega: Shit. Was I that good?

Kikyo: No Vega. I'm Pregnant. You'll be having a brother or a sister in about 9 months.

Vega knew this was no illusion. He immediately ran up to his room, and slammed it. He continued to get high.

Vega: This is bullshit. How was I supposed to know. Maybe I should apologize to mom. But she's never here with me. That's why I destroy thing. It's because I don't have MOTHERLY LOVE!

Vega, still high, realized something. His path of destruction should still continue. But right now, he tossed his joint out his window, plus all weed he had. He preferred to be drunk.

Shit like that continued for a few months. Vega almost never questioned why he did what he did. It was all due to the fact that he easily got angry. He had become know as the Weapon of Mass Destruction. It kept getting worse and worse. Kikyo had enough of it one day.

On that day, he saw Cell, and Frieza. He powered up to DSS, and instantly crushed them. But he continued his assault. Beating them up so bad, that they wished that they would die all over again

Vega: Fuck you, bitches. Your blood makes me want to torture you even more.

Vega ripped off Cell's head, and blasted it away. Cell regenerated it. Vega kept doing that.

Kikyo: ENOUGH!

Vega: Mother. What brings the likes of you here? Telling me to calm down. I won't be a 'good example' for my soon to be sibling? Or are you here just to drive me crazy, like you always fucken do?

Kikyo: Niether. You have crossed the line. You've tortured everybody here in hell today. I saw your father all bloodied. And for what, breathing? I can't allow such...vileness in hell. There has to be a balance

Vega: Fuck Balance, and give me more corrupt souls to torture. Or maybe I'll take the one growing inside of you, and burn you to a crisp.

Kikyo: You'd do that?

Vega: Without a second thought. You're never here for me, so why should I be nice to the likes of you. I will kill you right now!

Vega charged up to Kikyo. But Before Kikyo could be hit, she opened a portal. Vega went through it.

Vega: Where am I?

Kikyo: You are on Earth. I have kicked you out of Hell, until you can show life some respect. But that the rate you're going at, that won't ever happen. Goodbye!

Vega: So be it. If that's the way you want it, I'll just have to take the entire universe over. It shouldn't be to hard. Earth will be my fortress.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 33: Vega's redemption

* * *

About one year had passed since Vega was banished to Earth. He quickly learned that his violent ways weren't right, and vowed to fight only when needed. That didn't stop his drinking.

Unfortunately, he was very drunk one day, due to meeting with Sabu. Kikyo had explained everything to him, but because Vega was weak, he got drunk.

And of course, he had to do it, when nobody was around. Vega was in hell one day.

Kikyo: When are you going to stop drinking?

Vega: Soon mom. I used to drink to rebel. Now I drink because I'm depressed.

Kikyo: You are?

Vega: All the things I've caused. I have brought nothing but pure havoc since I was born.

Kikyo sighed. Since it had been one year passed, she had already given birth again. It was a boy again. She named him Alucard. She had him in her arms, though being a 6 month old infant, he was trying to get out.

Vega: Not to mention that I can't seem to back into Dark Super Sayian. If I could I would have beaten up Sabu easily. I want to destroy him. 

Kikyo: In due time, my son. Wanna hold your brother?

Vega: Yeah!

Kikyo handed over Alucard, who had no trouble settling down. The two brothers already shared a brotherly bond with each other.

Vega: I won't allow Alucard to go down the same dark path. I may have lost it when Jimmy died, but I'm over it now. I miss him, but I won't dwell on it. It's what caused me to go crazy in the first place.

Kikyo: I'm glad you understand.

Vega: I have to redeem myself. I will slay all evil in the universe. I will do it. I will refuse to give up.

Kikyo: What makes you so certain that you must do so?

Vega: Thanks to my actions, one good thing came out of it. Immortality. No matter what, I can't die. I am the universal God. I just have to ascend to power in order to do so. It's the least I can do.

Vega then sensed a great evil. It was neither Sabu or Feran.

Kikyo: I sense it to. I'll put Alucard to bed.

Vega: K. I want to try something out, which Goku taught me, when I beat him in a sparring bet.

Vega then handed over Alucard, and used the instant Transmission. Since he focussed on the energy signal, he found it. It was the Silver Dragon he had sensed.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 34: Attack of the Silver Dragon

* * *

Vega ran up the silver Dragon, transforming into SS3 along the way.

Vega: Take THIS!

Vega shot a barrage of energy bombs at the dragon, getting it's attention.

Silver Dragon: Foolish mortal.

The dragon used it Silver Flame attack to hit Vega. It worked, as it weakened him a good deal.

Silver Dragon: WHAT! How can a boy still be alive?

Vega: You don't know who you're dealing with. You are dealing with a god. I am Vega. Son of the Devil and Sayian King. And you, Silver dragon, are no match for me.

Silver Dragon: Really. Take a look over there. 

Vega looked around and saw some of his friends knocked out. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were all knocked out.

Silver Dragon: You might be a god, but you aren't powerful enough.

The Silver Dragon kept trying to knock Vega Down. It was working.

Vega: Shit. This isn't good.

Vega felt his powers leave him. But he still continued.

Vega: My turn.

Vega channelled all his energy, until he could raise it over his head. A massive Fireball began to form. It was big enough to vaporize Mount Everest without even trying.

Vega: Hell BOMBER!

Vega launched the fireball, and it hit the dragon. The dragon was slightly damaged. It flew up into the air. It launched a massive attack, which knocked Vega out. It was at that time when Kikyo came in. She healed her son.

Vega: I Failed mother.

Kikyo: You haven't failed anybody yet.

That is when a creepy voice was heard inside of Vega's head.

Voice: Submit to me. Go back to the dark side.

Vega: NEVER!

Voice: You can't win otherwise. Sabu was right. I will make you mine.

Vega clutched his head.

Vega: STOP IT!

Vega's anger reached an all time high, and he felt himself mutate. He felt himself kneeling on the ground in pain, as he began his transformation into Dark Super Sayian.

Vega then got up. He was deathly afraid of what happened.

Vega: No. I'm weak. 

Kikyo: You aren't weak. You wanted that voice out. You were angry at something that was tempting you, not at something that taunted you, and hurt your emotions. You have control now. You can freely transform into a Dark Super Sayain. Only a devil sayian can do that.

Vega: Yes mother. You're right. I want to destroy only the Silver Dragon right now. And I will. The Silver dragon is merely the pet of our sworn enemies. I might not be strong enough now, but it will send the message that I will win.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don''t own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 35: Return of the Dark Super Sayain

* * *

Vega flew up to the Silver Dragon, and slashed it's stomach. The dragon howled in pain.

Silver Dragon: When did you get so strong?

Vega: I was always this strong.

Silver Dragon: TRI LASER!

The Laser beams burst from the dragon's mouth, all going right through Vega. Since Vega moved a bit, one of them was pretty big. That was the one that was at the stomach. There was also a fairly big wound at the heart, and now, the left shoulder. But all three of them healed. Yet they remained as scars. Vega was clearly in a lot of pain, as he still felt a lot of blood dripping from his scars.

The dragon took that moment to slash Vega. But only his face got hurt. He had another scar, that was on his right eye.

Vega: DIE!

Vega then launched huge energy bombs at the dragon. It was begin hurt big time. Vega had targeted the wings, the most. It caused a great amount of pain, which caused the dragon to crash to the ground. Vega then soon followed, and landed.

Kikyo: Good job Vega.

Vega then began to hear those voices again. He hated it.

Vega: I will. Not listen. I will, push it out of ME!

Vega yelled, and the ground began to tremble. As the dragon got up, he lost it's balance, and fell. But it got up again, that is when Vega struck.

Black lightning bolts came out of Vega's fingers. It greatly shocked the dragon, as many explosions started to happen off of him.

Vega: Sweet. I can push the darkness out of me, to create these dark attacks.

Vega then ran up to the dragon, and tossed him in the air.

Vega: All the evil inside of me, shall be expelled. Silver Dragon. I will destroy you, YOU WON'T LIVE EVER AGAIN!

Vega's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and all the darkness around and in him was gathered. He flew up, and formed a dark beam.

Vega: Dark Spirit beam of the WAR GOD!

The Silver dragon began to fall. Due to his wings not working he wasn't able to dodge the dark beam.

Silver Dragon: Masters! I FAILED YOU!

The Dragon was vaporized entirely. There was nothing left of him. Vega then descended. It was then, that he transformed back to normal.

Vega: I feel great mom. I did it. I don't feel any aggression on the level I felt it.

Kikyo: You've done it. Even though you have reduced it, you will have anger at that level again. But, you now know how to focus it. You won't be evil, as long as somebody doesn't force it out of you. I'm proud. 

Vega, then hugged his mother, and smiled.

Vega: No more fighting, for now.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Underworld Hazard chapter 36: Pride and Respect

* * *

It had been 10 years after Vega had defeated the Silver Dragon. Vega continued to be a good person, and turning into a punk teenager, with a drive for fun and pain.

It was at a world tournament. Vega had just won it. It was his fifth time winning the tournament. This time, he had to defeat the only person that could remotely take him. That was his little brother, Alucard.

Vega walked backstage, with the title belt proudly over his shoulder.

: Good victory in this tournament.

Vega then turned around. It was almost like he was ready to fight. But he relaxed when he saw who it was. It was Seto Kaiba

Kaiba: Relax. There is nothing for you to fear. In fact, fighting skills aren''t the only thing you''re good at Vega.

Vega smirked at that. He knew what Kaiba was talking about.

Vega: So you've heard. 

Kaiba: I have. King of the underground duelists. Said to be able to summon mighty creatures. Such as Exodia, the DMA, and other various monsters. I highly doubt you can ever defeat me though. 

Vega: Kaiba, the only time when you had a remote chance of defeating me, was when you had Obelisk the Tormentor. Even then, it would have been hard to defeat me. You see, I am the best at whatever I do. A skilled duelist like you doesn't scare me.

Vega then sensed something within Kaiba. He then walked forward, and touched Kaiba's head.

He saw dreams. Many dreams. The most prominent one, was seeing an evil god, using the Silver Dragon.

Vega gasped at that, and let go.

Vega: What do you know about the Silver Dragon!

Kaiba: You saw it. After seeing that performance, I know you have the power to see even dreams of others. Tell me about the Silver Dragon.

Vega: I thought I killed it. It must have been an ancient monster during the shadow games 5000 years ago. The evil god, was Set.

Vega tried to remember what Kikyo had told him about Set. He then remembered.

Vega: That god you saw controlling the Silver Dragon is a great demon. Nowadays, he's known as Feran. I have a score to equal with him. Also, his son, and my Brother, Sabu.

Kaiba: SABU!

Vega: You know him?

Kaiba: Yes. He said that he wanted to use Kaiba corp technology once he's found a location to set up a tournament. I knew he was trouble, but I agreed.

Vega: This is bad. Regardless if I get invited, I have to get in. Sabu is a monster, bent on acquiring power to help Feran rule the world. I'm the only thing blocking them from doing so.

Kaiba: Hard to believe. But since I don't really like Sabu, I want you to have this.

Mokuba then came out from behind Kaiba. He was Seto's younger brother. He had a box in there.

Mokub: In there, is our brand new duel disc. The model is the same, but formerly illegal cards are now legal to be played in there. You have our first post prototype. We also want you to have this card.

Mokuba then handed over a magic card.

Kaiba: That is a highly dangerous magic card known as Deck linker. It's title should make it obvious.

Vega: Thanks 

Vega then started to go away, when Kaiba spoke up again. 

Kiaba: Say hi to Gohan for me.

In hell…………. 

Kikyo (thoughts): The time for my son's destiny has started. These prophecies are becoming true. It is time he had the Devil's masamune.

Kikyo took out from a case, a 7 pointed steel sword, with a large crystal in it's middle.

Kikyo (Thoughts): When Cain gave this to me, It meant that all the power of the universe was in this sword. Vega is now ready to use it. If I have to, I'll train him. But he will redeem himself for his past action, and he will save the universe. Maybe then, when I die after my term, I can finally, rest in peace.


End file.
